Я буду на твоей стороне
Tonari ni Iru Yo! (となりにいるよっ, lit. I'll Be By Your Side) is a character song of Nishizono Shinsuke and Sangoku Taichi. It is sung by their seiyuus, Tomatsu Haruka and Satou Kensuke. Lyrics Kanji= RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! がむしゃらに走るお前のその情熱 まわりにも移るお前がとなりにいると 俺ももっと頑張らなきゃってイナズマのような刺激走る! この先には勝利があるってその目見てると確信できる! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! どんなときも となりにいるよっ RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! 夢に向かって 一緒に走ろう! どんなときも となりにいるよっ 反撃をくらいグワァーッと吹き飛ばされ 倒れても勝てる!何度も立ち上がるならっ! たとえ遠く離れてたっていつも心はとなりにいる! だから何も恐れることない思う存分全力勝負! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! 離れてても となりにいるよっ RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! 大事なもの 一緒に守ろう! 離れてても となりにいるよっ RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! どんなときも となりにいるよっ RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! 夢に向かって 一緒に走ろう! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! 離れてても となりにいるよっ RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! 大事なもの 一緒に守ろう! 離れてても となりにいるよっ 心強い存在! |-|Romaji= RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! gamushara ni hashiru omae no sono jounetsu mawari ni mo utsuru omae ga tonari ni iru to ore mo motto ganbaranakya tte INAZUMA no you na shigeki hashiru! kono saki ni wa shouri ga arutte sono me miteru to kakushin dekiru! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! donna toki mo tonari ni iru yo! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! yume ni mukatte issho ni hashirou! donna toki mo tonari ni iru yo! hangeki wo kurai GUWAA! to fuki tobasare taoretemo kateru! nando mo tachi agaru nara! tatoe tooku hanarete tatte itsumo kokoro wa tonari ni iru! dakara nani mo osoreru koto nai omou zonbun zenryoku shoubu! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! hanaretetemo tonari ni iru yo! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! daiji na mono issho ni mamoru! hanaretetemo tonari ni iru yo! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! donna toki mo tonari ni iru yo! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! yume ni mukatte issho ni hashirou! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! hanaretetemo tonari ni iru yo! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! daiji na mono issho ni mamoru! hanaretetemo tonari ni iru yo! kokorozuyoi sonzai! |-|English translation= RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! Seeing your passion as you ran with all your might Being by your side as you make those around you move with you I’m encouraged to work even harder and run like a lightning bolt! I know for certain with my own eyes that victory lies ahead of us! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! No matter when, I’ll be by your side RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! Head towards your dreams, run together! No matter when, I’ll be by your side Receiving a counterattack and getting blown back with a “Gwah!” I’ll win even if I fall! I’ll stand back up as many times as it takes! Even if we’re separated far apart, my heart will be by your side! So don’t fear anything, fight with all you’ve got! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! Even if we’re separated my heart will be by your side! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! Let’s protect what’s precious to us together! Even if we’re separated my heart will be by your side! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! No matter when, I’ll be by your side RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! Head towards your dreams, run together! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! Even if we’re separated my heart will be by your side! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! Let’s protect what’s precious to us together! Even if we’re separated my heart will be by your side! A reassuring existence! Video Category:Character songs